O Encaixe Perfeito
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio V - Vez ou outra via Jared dar pequenos sorrisos para a câmera, que não passavam despercebidas pelas suas hábeis lentes. - Para a Empty. PADACKLES - LEMON


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**O ENCAIXE PERFEITO**

* * *

**Título: **O Encaixe Perfeito  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/General  
**Classificação:** M / 18+ / NC-17 / (Na realidade sexo, _entre dois homens,_ mais que explicito. Se não gosta do gênero, **não leia**!)  
**Summary:** Vez ou outra via Jared dar pequenos sorrisos para a câmera, que não passavam despercebidas pelas suas hábeis lentes.

**P.S.:** Mais um desafio proposto pela Empty, amora, obrigada por tudo... E já sabe, é toda sua!

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Trabalhando com aquele cara, era impossível manter-se concentrado. Não só pela mania que ele tinha de fazer gracinhas, mas também pelo corpo que Deus havia concedido a ele. Entendia o porquê de seus auxiliares serem tão burros, pois Deus havia gastado todo o seu tem esculpindo aquela perfeição de homem.

Jared não precisava fazer pose, e sempre o mandavam ser o mais natural possível. Sempre que ele e suas fotos iam às bancas, aquelas eram as edições mais vendidas. Eram compradas não somente por homens, mas também por mulheres.

Gostava de trabalhar com ele; era fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo complicado. Mesmo sendo o grande Jensen Ackles, _O Fotógrafo, _que todos julgavam ser o mais centrado, mais profissional, seu profissionalismo ia por água a baixo quando começava a fotografar ele, Jared Padalecki. Jared fazia loucuras em frente à câmera: pulava, brincava de fazer caras e bocas, para parecer sexy, _o que não era preciso, _mas o que lhe tirava dos eixos, era quando Jared começava realmente a trabalhar.

Era como se ele realmente entrasse em um personagem, e ali não estivesse mais o Jared que todos conheciam. Sempre gostava de registrar os dois lados daquele incrível modelo, mas quando Jared estava _daquele_ jeito... Era como se, somente ele e Jensen estivessem ali. Podia sentir o olhar de Jared atravessar a câmera e vasculhar todo o seu ser; era como se ele pudesse ver entre as lentes.

Vez ou outra via Jared dar pequenos sorrisos para a câmera, que não passavam despercebidas pelas suas hábeis lentes.

Outra parte difícil de seu trabalho era conseguir lidar com a nudez dele. Não se deixar levar por seus pensamentos nem um pouco puros com Jared, e somente fotografá-lo, sem tocá-lo. Mais que o necessário, com certeza essa era a pior parte. Era fundamental.

Quando Jensen percebeu que já havia tirado fotos além do que precisariam anunciou o término da seção.

Escutava seus assistentes falarem sem parar, pois em fim, eles poderiam ir para casa, ou ir para um bar e fazer tudo o que tinham direito.

Todo término de sessão era a mesma coisa. Todos arrumavam as coisas o mais rápido possível e saiam, e somente ele ficava no estúdio até tarde. Afinal, ele era o fotógrafo. Não que não gostasse disso, mas era ruim ficar só.

Pelo menos não precisaria mais se controlar, ou se esconder atrás do tripé de sua câmera para poder esconder sua evidente ereção. Todos já haviam se despedido, e tinha certeza que era o único, como sempre. Seguiu, ou melhor, correu para o banheiro. Isso também era normal, a cada término de sessão com Jared, corria para o banheiro, mesmo que a sessão tivesse terminado, conseguia sentir o olhar dele em seu corpo, como se aquele olhar pudesse-o tocar.

Normalmente não faria isso, mas tudo o que sentia após as sessões era tão intenso que não conseguia se controlar. Quando entrou no banheiro, deixou-se cair de joelhos sobre o chão, abrindo suas próprias calças como se sua vida dependesse disso naquele momento.

Tomou seu pênis entre os dedos, imaginando que sua mão fosse uma das grandes mãos de Jared, e não pôde deixar de gemer. Movia sua mão incansavelmente sobre sua ereção enquanto a outra estimulava um de seus mamilos, enviando ondas de elétricas por todo o seu corpo.

Decididamente aquele não era o lugar mais apropriado para aquilo, mas o que poderia fazer?

A porta abriu-se de um lance só.

— Ah... – um sopro de espanto saiu da boca de Jared – Eu... Ah... – Estava surpreso e sem jeito. Diante dele estava Ackles, o fotógrafo, ajoelhado no chão, daquele jeito – Eu... Esqueci de dizer que... – foi falando devagar ainda com seu olhar preso ao corpo de Jensen – Amanhã eu não...

— Se não fosse por você, nada disso acontecia.

Jared não precisou dizer mais uma única palavra, pois entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. E sorriu.

Jared ajoelhou-se, colocando Jensen entre suas pernas, podia senti-lo tremer, deslizou uma de suas mãos, colocando-a por cima da de Jensen e ajudou a estimulá-lo. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao escutar Jensen gemer ao sentir a ponta de seus dedos tocarem a glande de seu pênis.

Estava pensando seriamente em chamar Jensen para sair, quando voltou para o estúdio, mas encontrá-lo daquela forma não tinha feito bem a sua pequena mente insana. Não se conteve. Precisou abaixar-se para ajudá-lo a sentir prazer.

Se dissesse que não havia notado a forma que Jensen o olhava, o tocava. Seria a mentira mais descarada que já havia dito na vida.

Quando deslizou sua mão livre pela barriga de Jensen, sentiu os pelos da nuca dele eriçarem e não conteve a vontade de beijar, morder e chupar o pescoço dele.

Jensen já estava absorto em sensações nas mãos de Jared que envolviam sua ereção gritante, mas quando sentiu o beijo dele em sua nuca, foi como se despertasse pelo menos um pouco daquele sonho, que não era um sonho.

— Não... – tentou dizer, engolindo o máximo que pôde dos gemidos que sua garganta deixava escapar. – Não, Jared...

— Sim, Jensen... – sussurrou Jared no ouvido de Jensen. – Você não sabe o quão mal faz à minha sanidade... Quando me olha, quando estou posando.

Jensen podia sentir as mãos de Jared trabalhem com mais vigor em seu corpo, o hálito quente dele fazia todo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Se continuasse daquela forma, logo chegaria ao ápice.

— Vejo que também nota os meus olhares... – Jared disse sorrindo contra o pescoço de Jensen. — Jensen, você não sabe há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso...

Jensen sentiu uma das mãos de Jared segurar seu maxilar, virando seu rosto para que pudesse encará-lo. Quando seus olhos encontraram com os de Jared, a única coisa que pôde ver refletindo neles, era desejo, nada além de desejo.

Jared tomou os lábios de Jensen de forma desesperada. Não sabia há quanto tempo vinha reprimindo aquela vontade que sentia. Sentia cada vez mais Jensen colar o corpo contra o seu. Aquele contato estava levando suas expectativas para longe, pois o contato do corpo dele contra o seu era melhor que qualquer esperança. Mesmo ele ainda estando vestido. O que não duraria muito tempo, pois afastou seu corpo do dele, somente para livrá-lo daquele colete de fotógrafo e a camiseta cinza que ele usava.

Podia notar que Jensen ainda tentava se conter, mas não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Levantou-se e ajudou-o a levantar, levando-o para fora do banheiro. Aquele não seria o lugar mais apropriado para eles. Levaria ele para o estúdio principal, onde teriam um sofá que os esperava.

— Jared, acho melhor não... – Jensen tentou dizer novamente, mas não deixaria aquela oportunidade passar.

Antes que chegassem ao estúdio principal, o prensou contra a parede, vendo-o se arrepiar pelo contato da parede gelada em suas costas.

— Não, digo eu Jensen – disse Jared roçando seu corpo no de Jensen. – Você não sabe o quanto eu venho reprimindo essa vontade... – Jared falava enquanto segurava o rosto de Jensen entre suas mãos – Essa vontade de mandar todo mundo a merda e beijar seus lábios, tocar sua pele... Sentir seu gosto... Amar você até não poder mais!

Jensen ficou estático, até aquele momento não sabia o que sentia pelo modelo. Atração física, era o que sempre dizia para si mesmo. Também tesão, ou até, talvez, só estivesse a fim, como sua irmã falava.

Mas sempre que pensava nele, pensava no conjunto Jared. Ele era um todo. O Jared brincalhão, sério, espontâneo, sexy, atraente, bom amigo e tudo mais o que falavam dele. E até aquele momento não sabia o que sentia por ele. Talvez fosse só admiração, mas admiração não vinha com uma vontade insana de beijar-lhe a boca, de ser tomado até que seu âmago não fosse somente seu.

O medo que sentia ao ouvir aquelas palavras se esvaiu. Era como se nunca tivesse sentido algo daquele tipo, e o calor que sentiu tomou conta de seu corpo. Sorriu, e o beijou.

Queria sentir o corpo de Jared contra o seu, e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa o puxou, e escutou Jared gargalhar. E sentiu aquela vontade de sorrir com ele, sorrir para ele, e o fez.

Quando chegaram ao estúdio principal, a única coisa que fizeram foi se jogarem um sobre o outro para o sofá.

Jared lhe beijava os lábios e tratava de tirar o resto de roupa que vestia, e faria o mesmo com ele. Queria saborear cada pedaço daquele corpo: o corpo de Jared. Aquele corpo que suas lentes retratavam com precisão, mas que não mostrava o quão perfeito e quente realmente era.

Nenhuma das milhares de fotos que tinha, se comparava ao corpo dele. Sentir os músculos se contrair contra seus dedos, a maciez, o calor... E o peso do corpo dele contra o seu.

As mãos de Jared não paravam um segundo de vasculhar, descobrir o corpo de Jensen, que até então era desconhecido. Ele já havia visto seu corpo muitas vezes, mas o dele, Jensen era um mistério. E não pode deixar de sorrir quando beijava, mordiscava seu abdômen. Era perfeito. Nunca imaginaria que o corpo de Jensen era daquela forma. Ele sempre estava tão vestido, sem nem deixar uma única parte de seu corpo aparecer, além dos braços para fora. O corpo por si só não importava, importava a quem pertencia aquele corpo.

E com esse pensamento voltou a estimulá-lo. Enquanto ajudava Jensen a se livrar de suas calças, que eram _muito_ incômodas no momento. E quando se viu livre delas, prensou mais o corpo de Jensen contra o seu, descobrindo que o corpo dele era o encaixe perfeito para o seu, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Jared sentia o corpo de Jensen tremer. Jensen gozou. Lambuzando sua mão.

O rosto de Jensen era adorável, ele estava vermelho, contorcendo-se em prazer; prazer que ele, Jared estava ajudando a proporcionar.

— Isso é... – Jensen tentou dizer, quando Jared voltou novamente a atacar seu pescoço, mas sentiu as mãos de Jared levantar seu quadril, e então tocá-lo, fazendo-o tremer com a sensação. – Jared...

Chamou-o quando sentiu o dedo intruso de Jared entrar lentamente em seu interior. Sentia o dedo dele escorregar para seu interior juntamente com seu sêmen. Não sabia identificar qual o mais quente, mas aquilo não importava no momento, pois sentia Jared entrar dentro dele com mais um dedo.

Jared nunca havia pensado que Jensen poderia ser tão sexy, os gemidos que ele deixava escapar por sua boca, levavam-no a loucura.

— Em todas as sessões de fotos... – Jared dizia calmamente no ouvido de Jensen, que tremia ao sentir o hálito quente acariciar-lhe. – Eu só ficava imaginando como seria te despir lentamente, beijar todo o seu corpo... – Jared ia dizendo e se posicionando da melhor maneira entre as pernas de Jensen - E finalmente estar dentro de você...

Jared entrou em Jensen lentamente, beijando sua face, que se contraia levemente pela dor incômoda da nova invasão.

Jensen sentia cada milímetro de Jared dentro dele, como uma doce tortura. Era como se Jared estivesse começando a fazer parte de seu corpo, e tomando posse do que lhe pertencia, pois naquele momento havia descoberto que seu corpo pertencia a Jared. Ver o rosto de Jared banhado em prazer, uma expressão que nenhuma de suas câmeras havia fotografado, mas sua mente iria guardar para sempre; o sorriso que ele dava, as leves mordidas no lábio inferior... Não era uma imagem que gostaria de compartilhar com os outros.

— Mais, Jare... – Jared escutava Jensen pedir, e começou lentamente se mover para dentro e para fora.

A cada nova investida, Jared intensificava os movimentos. Escutando Jensen pedir por mais e mais. Jared sentia o membro já desperto de Jensen pulsar levemente sobre seu abdômen. Estava gostando do poder que tinha sobre o corpo de Jensen. Era como se ele sempre tivesse sido seu.

Seus corpos moviam em sincronismo, como se sempre tivessem feito aquilo. Como se ambos soubessem exatamente onde tocar para proporcionar mais prazer ao outro.

Nada mais naquela sala existia, somente eles dois e aquele sofá, que parecia ser feito exatamente para eles, sob medida. Jensen não ligaria de ficar ali para o resto de sua vida, e parecia que Jared, também não.

Sentir o corpo de Jared sobre o seu, era melhor do que tinha imaginado em sua vida. Era como se todos aqueles sonhos, e as incontáveis vezes que se masturbou pensando nele, nunca haviam realmente acontecido. Jared movia-se dentro dele com perfeição. Saia e toda vez que entrava tocava naquele ponto especial, que o fazia gemer e gritar por mais.

- Jen, eu vou... – Jared disse ao pé de seu ouvido, mordiscando-o.

Poderia parecer clichê, mas ao escutar a voz dele, foi como se um turbilhão de sensações passassem por seu corpo, fazendo-o acompanhar o gozo de Jared.

Era o sincronismo, o encaixe perfeito. Jared e Jensen. Dos lábios de Jensen só saia uma única palavra, um nome, e esse era o de Jared. E dos de Jared o mesmo, que era Jensen.

Sentiu o corpo de Jared desabar sobre o seu, e era um peso bom de sentir. Era novo, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que ele sempre estivera ali. Seu coração batia descompassado, e sua respiração estava irregular, tal como a de Jared.

Os braços dele... Jared o embalava, em um forte abraço, mudando as posições. Se pensasse nas sensações de ter a pele dele contra a sua, certamente ficaria excitado novamente, mas foi desperto de seus devaneios, quando Jared lhe disse algo.

- Como?

- Eu disse: Sei que pode ser um tanto tarde para isso, mas... Quer sair comigo? – Jared perguntou, sorrindo para Jensen.

- E precisa perguntar? – disse Jensen aconchegando-se ainda mais entre os braços de Jared. – O que menos quero fazer nesse instante é sair de perto de você!

* * *

**N/A:** ok, ok, ok. AUSHAUHSUAHSUASHUASHUSAH' (ook, ver tv fama hoje na minha vó, não foi uma coisa boa!). Empty amora da minha vida, espero que tenha gostado, desculpa a demora, mas eu realmente não consegui escrever antes. Sou péssima nessa coisa de Fisrt Time, sério, eu não sei ser boa com isso, é estranho. UAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS'. E também, sabe do perrengue que passei na volta do curso, mas oh, xô fala, tive aula com o maestro hoje, _03/02/010_, e nem levei bolinhas de papel na cabeça, ele disse que eu tava afinada, e que eu tava indo super bem. Então obrigada por me apoiar. Espero mesmo que tenha gostado. Agora só falta mais uns três temas, e a conclusão de mais uma Twoshot. Vamos ver o que sai, e quando sai. Beeijinhos.

E você que leu, e se gostou, o que acha de uma review?

**Nota da beta:** Bela... Essa foi quente também. Confesso que fiquei surtando aqui, querendo uma dose a mais de J2. ehheheheh Que coisa, não? Eu acho que o que mais me prende nas histórias não é a relação homem/homem, e sim, Jared/Jensen. É isso que faz com que eu goste desses textos. E esse texto, aqui, com Jensen fotógrafo e Jared modelo, ficou muito sensual. Acho que o Jensen está todo mais 'comportado' apesar da cena do banheiro ter-me tirado o fôlego e me feito corar. Uau!!! Sério. Ficou muito sensual. Ficou muito bom. Eu amei! Mais um desafio cumprido. Parabéns. Bom trabalho. Beijos!!!


End file.
